Grell's Fantasy
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: Grell makes a horrible mistake in an alleyway. However, one of his biggest fantasies comes to life because of it. Warning: Minor yaoi content. I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji of Kuroshitsuji 2.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Minor Yaoi Content!

"Ahh! Sebas-chan!" Grell lay on his stomach on his bed, feet in the air, admiring a picture he took of Sebastian. "One day you will be mine! One day you will finally hold me in your arms!"

He placed the picture on his nightstand and flipped over. _STREACH! _The clock struck midnight. It was time for him to leave. Grell was planning to meet Sebastian while he was out, just to hear him speak. Grell put on his (or Madame Red's) jacket and grabbed his death scythe. He wasn't planning on using it, but his sense of style said it completed the outfit. Locking the door to his flat, he headed out.

* * *

~Later~

"_There he is!" _Grell thought to himself as he ran up to the figure.

Claude was walking down a dark alley. From behind, he looked like Sebastian. Grell didn't notice that it was Claude yet. "Sebas-chan!"

Claude turned around, hearing Grell. He wasn't necessarily happy to see Grell. "Oh, Grell. What do y-"

Grell's arms wrapped around Claude's neck. He immediately kissed Claude on his lips, cutting him off. Grell, still unaware that he was kissing Claude, was amazed that he hadn't been pushed away on the ground yet.

Claude was confused, and honestly, a bit frightened. His eyes were wide open, because of his shock. He was staring at Grell.

Grell pulled away, smiling. Then, he looked at Claude and noticed it wasn't Sebastian he had kissed. He gasped. Grell stepped back slowly, locking his eyes on Claude's. Then, Grell ran home.

Claude still stood there, frozen and shocked. He didn't know what to think of Grell. What the hell was Grell thinking? Were Claude and Sebastian really that similar looking?

* * *

~At Grell's Flat~

Grell slammed the door closed, and ran to his bed. He immediately started sobbing into his pillow. Why had he been so stupid? How did this happen? How could he mistake Claude's lips for Sebastian's? Grell was humiliated by his mistake. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

His dream made the situation even worse:

Grell was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He then heard someone enter from the window. Grell turned around to see Sebastian sitting on the window sill, smiling devilishly at Grell.

"Such a pretty woman shouldn't cry." Sebastian said.

Grell stood and wiped his face. He was crying. Sebastian appeared behind him. Grell turned around again. Sebastian gave Grell a hug. He petted Grell's hair. It was very comforting. Then the room suddenly got dark. Grell was still being held. He looked up, and saw the glimmer of glasses. Sebastian was replaced by Claude. Grell stepped away from Claude.

"You didn't seem so frightened of me last night." Claude maimed.

Grell didn't know what to do, so he ran. Then, Sebastian stood in front of him. Or was it Claude? There was a flash of Claude, then Sebastian, then Claude. Eventually, Grell couldn't tell the difference between the two. Gradually, Claude/Sebastian moved towards Grell. Grell backed away and fell over.

"What's wrong, Grell? Can't you tell us apart?" they both said.

Grell finally awoke. He shot up, sweaty and crying. "It was only a dream." he reassured himself. "Just a dream."

There were days where he really missed Madame Red. She always knew what to do in these situations. Grell got up. He was still fully clothed from last night. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"_Oh no! Please don't be Claude!"_

He opened the door. It was Claude. Grell didn't know whether to slam the door in his face, or invite him in. This was unbelievably awkward for the both of them.

"Umm…I…Grell…" Claude stuttered. He had no idea what he was going to say. He couldn't think correctly.

"Claude…I'm sorry. I just- I thought you were Sebas-chan!"

"Grell, it's not unheard of to me! Even Alois once thought that Sebastian had broken into the estate…it was odd."

He looked at Grell. This must have been very emotional for a flamboyant transwoman who absolutely adored Sebastian to kiss another person by mistake. Claude leaned down and kissed Grell on the cheek. When Claude pulled away, Grell was puzzled. Grell slapped Claude across the face. His glasses fell off.

Grell gasped. Standing in front of Grell was Sebastian. He was wearing Claude's clothes and glasses. Grell didn't exactly know what had just happened.

"Se-Sebastian?" Grell didn't call him by his pet name. he was trying to be respectful.

"Yes." Sebastian began. "Claude told me what had happened last night, and sent me to make sure it wasn't intentional. He was quite shaken up. I could only imagine how a sensitive lady like yourself could have felt."

Grell smiled. He hug attacked Sebastian, who then fell backwards. Grell landed on top of him. His head rested on Sebastian's chest.

"Oh, Sebastian! You have made me so happy!"

Sebastian was about to tell Grell not to push his luck, but he decided to let him have his fun, just this once. Sebastian hugged Grell back. They both sat there for a few moments. Grell sat up slightly.

"Sebastian, please come inside!"

He didn't really want to, but Claude told him (or rather forced him) to do whatever he could to comfort Grell. Sebastian gave Grell a devilish smile. Just like in the dream.

"Alright." With some hesitation, Sebastian agreed.

Grell became giddy like a school girl. He took Sebastian by the hand and led him inside to his bedroom. Grell had Sebastian lie down on the bed. Then, Grell began to remove some of Sebastian's clothes. He didn't like this. Sebastian grabbed Grell's wrist.

Grell was startled, but managed to smile at Sebastian. "I'm not violating you. I just don't want to be reminded of Claude at all."

Sebastian stared at Grell for a minute. Then, he finally let go of Grell's wrist and allowed him to continue. Grell started to unbutton and remove the tailcoat, then the vest, followed by the tie and the gloves. All were Claude's. Soon, Sebastian was lying on the bed in nothing but his pants, his shoes, and his dress shirt, which Grell purposely unbuttoned to Sebastian's belly-button, exposing his chest. To Grell, he was perfect. Now, it was his turn.

Grell removed Madame Red's jacket from his elbows and unbuttoned his vest to remove that. He undid his bowtie and took off his own gloves by holding the middle finger in his teeth, as he had seen Sebastian do multiple times. Now, all Grell was wearing was his shirt that was still fully buttoned, his pants, and his shoes. With the exception of Grell's glasses, he was dressed the same as Sebastian.

Grell climbed up and hugged him in the same way that he did before they went inside, his head nestled in the crook of Sebastian's neck. They lay there, snuggling. Grell was content. Sebastian wasn't as enthusiastic, but he didn't complain.

Grell looked at Sebastian's hand. He saw the contract on the back and thought about Ciel. "So…What did Ciel think of you leaving?"

Sebastian didn't want to answer.

"Seb-"

Sebastian rolled over on top of Grell. He tangled his fingers with Grell's, and cut him off by kissing him on the lips. Grell's eyes rolled back into his head. This was what he had always wanted. What was he about to ask Sebastian? Sebastian pulled back slightly, still very close to Grell's face. Grell smiled. He wanted it to happen again…and again…and again.

"Again?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, please…"

Sebastian did it again. He was going to do anything to keep Grell from asking about Ciel. It was none of his business. Sebastian pulled back slightly again, and smiled. Grell loved it. He loved Sebastian's smile. He loved Sebastian being on top of him. Everything was perfect. Secretly, Sebastian thought it was pretty nice too. At least he wasn't trying to kill Grell.

"Sebastian…"

"Hm?"

"…I love you."

"I know." Sebastian flipped back over, so that Grell was lying on top of him. His feet were in between Sebastian's. Grell used Sebastian's shoulder as a pillow. Their fingers were still entangled. They laid like this for a while.

Soon, Grell was asleep. Sebastian knew that now was the time to go. He carefully removed himself from Grell, trying not to wake him up. Sebastian put the sheets on Grell. He kissed Grell on the forehead, and began to re-clothe. Before he left, Sebastian took out one of his own gloves from Claude's tailcoat and placed it underneath Grell's glasses.

Sebastian opened the window and stood on the window sill for a moment. He skimmed around the rooftops of nighttime London, jumped out and left.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Grell woke up to the sound of birds from the open window. Grell wondered if yesterday was real, or just another horrid dream. Did Sebastian leave the window open when he left? Or was Grell just too careless to notice that he had left it open the day before? Grell reached for his glasses and pulled a piece of cloth with them. He looked at the cloth more intently. It was one of Sebastian's gloves! Grell grinned, and clutched the glove.

"So it was real!"

He placed the glove carefully next to the picture of Sebastian, and thought about the events of yesterday over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grell finished fantasizing about Sebastian and made himself some breakfast. After eating a bowl of oatmeal and a grapefruit, Grell headed out to the city.

Grell, as a shinigami, was allowed to have two weeks worth of a holiday every few years. He had called in and taken those two weeks that morning. As Grell wandered through London, all he could think about was Sebastian. His lips. His hands. His slightly exposed chest. Everything about the evening before made Grell feel giddy like a school girl. The footage played inside Grell's head: Sebastian rolling on top of Grell and then kissing him. Grell giggled a little.

After walking for a while, Grell came across a flower shop. He looked at all of the flowers inside. There were yellow and purple iris's, magenta tulips, lavenders and lily's. The ones that caught Grell's eyes were not the red roses, but the white ones that were tied with a thick black ribbon. They were plain but sophisticated at the same time.

Grell stared as a man dressed in all black took the vase of white roses off of the shelf and promptly paid for it. Grell locked his eyes onto the tall man as he walked out. When he left the shop, the man turned slightly and showed the corner of his glasses.

"_Claude." _Grell thought. He knew it was Claude this time. Grell was sure that it wasn't Sebastian. No. That look was far to solemn. Also, if it were Sebastian, he would be trailing behind the small boy with an eye-patch. The one that he called his 'Bochan.'

Grell shook the thought out of his head and ran up to Claude, trying to make conversation. "Hello, Claude."

Claude glanced at Grell with an annoyed look and replied. "Hello, Grell."

"What are these for?" Grell asked, pointing to the bouquet of white roses.

"The mansion."

"Oh…Alois requested them?"

"Yes."

"Ah. So…How have you been?"

Claude looked over at Grell and sighed. "Is there anything specific you want, Grell? I'm running late."

Grell frowned. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for the misunderstanding. And to thank you…for sending Sebastian."

Claude stared down at Grell. He kept a solemn look and spoke. "…It's ok…and you are welcome."

Grell smiled and walked away. His mind raced with images of Sebastian again. Grell shivered as he thought of Sebastian's touch. Good god, he wanted to feel it again. Grell continued walking for a while. Aimlessly, Grell wandered.

As the sun set, Grell stopped to eat at a café. After he had paid the bill, Grell continued to walk without a real destination. He watched as the moon rose high into the sky and the stars complimented the dark black night.

Grell suddenly bumped into someone in a dimly lit alley. He looked at the person, who grabbed a few strands of his hair.

"With hair like this, you must surely be a woman." the person said. Grell didn't recognize the voice, but he didn't dare move a muscle. "However, you are dressed like a man. Either way, you are weak, aren't you?" he caressed Grell's cheek and Grell immediately swatted the hand away. The man grinned and pulled Grell up close to his face by his collar. "Let's see what you have in your pockets."

Grell shoved the person away and ran in the opposite direction, only to be blocked by two more shadowy people. Grell backed away and ran into the first one again. He held Grell's shoulders and Grell's eyes widened. He stopped.

"You're stronger than you look…" the man purred.

"T-take whatever you want! T-take all of my money! Just don't hurt me!" Grell whimpered.

"I changed my mind. I don't want your material things," the man began. He got very close to Grell's ear and whispered. "I want you…"

"NO!" Grell screamed. He tried to pull away, but the man's grip tightened around Grell's arms. Grell was then shoved into the brick wall. His head slammed against it. Grell wasn't knocked unconscious, but his head was hurting. The three men started to walk to Grell. He knew he couldn't do anything to run away, or else the men would hurt him even more. Grell closed his eyes, which let a tear escape his eyelid.

As Grell longed to be at home in his bed, he heard the sound of punches. Grell opened his eyes to see his attackers bloody and on the ground all laying around a single figure that had his back facing Grell, who looked up.

"Se-Sebastian?" Grell sniffled.

Sebastian turned to the whimpering shinigami that was on the ground. He stared for a moment and then smiled. Sebastian helped Grell up to his feet. All Grell could do was stare at Sebastian. He had just saved Grell from something too foul and terrifying for him to think of.

"Are you ok, Grell? Did they hurt you?" Sebastian asked. He looked truly concerned for Grell.

"I'm fine. My head hit the wall, but I'm ok." Grell released a few more tears. He had been terrified and now his one love had saved him.

"Grell, don't cry," Sebastian wiped Grell's face. "It's okay. You're safe now."

Grell smiled weakly and buried his face into Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian held Grell on his back and stroked his hair.

"I was terrified." Grell whimpered.

"I know." Sebastian cooed.

Grell pulled back and looked up at Sebastian. Those red eyes that looked so devilish stared back down at Grell.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Grell?"

"…How did you find me?"

"You screamed, didn't you?"

"Well…yes. But, what were you doing away from Ciel?"

"My Bochan actually isn't that far from here."

Grell smiled. Sebastian was lying and Grell could tell.

Sebastian sighed. "Demon's have very good hearing and impeccable speed. I heard your scream and ran to help you."

Grell smiled again. This time because Sebastian had saved him at his own will.

Grell couldn't help himself. He raised his head and kissed Sebastian's lips. Sebastian didn't pull away. Instead, he kissed Grell in return. Before Sebastian had reached Grell, he was frightened too. The truth was that Sebastian didn't want Grell to get hurt. He loved Grell.

Grell looked at Sebastian when he broke their lip's connection.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Grell nodded. Sebastian swung Grell into a bridal position and carried him off to his flat on the shinigami grounds.

When they reached Grell's flat, Grell unlocked the door for them both to enter.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Sebastian asked.

Grell nodded as he walked to his bed. "Yes, please." he removed his gloves so his hands wouldn't become sweaty.

Sebastian sat on the bed next to Grell. He allowed the scarlet haired shinigami's head to rest on his lap. Sebastian gently petted Grell's hair. Then, something caught his eye on his glove.

"Grell, don't be alarmed, but you head is bleeding." Sebastian spoke calmly.

Grell lifted his hand to the back of his head and felt where it had hit the brick wall. He looked at his hand and saw the red stains on his fingertips. He sat up.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Sebastian!" Grell apologized.

Sebastian looked at him with a smile. "Your apologizing to me for being hurt by thieves?"

"Oh…" Grell blushed. "Do you think you could help me bandage it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. "Where do you keep the bandages?"

"Under the sink in the bathroom."

Sebastian stood up and returned with a gauze and a bandage roll. He carefully wrapped Grell's head wound so the gauze stopped the bleeding. After he was finished, he looked at Grell. "Are you sure you don't feel light headed? Because then we would need to worry."

Grell shook his head. "No, I feel fine."

Sebastian smiled with a little bit of relief.

"…Sebastian? I know my pillows are soft enough for my head…do you think we can relive yesterday? Please? Just a little bit of it?"

Sebastian smiled even more and lightly pushed Grell so he was lying down. Sebastian got on top of him and entangled their finger as he did the day before. They stared for a moment before Grell felt Sebastian kiss him like he did before. Only this time, it lasted longer. Sebastian pulled away and spoke softly.

"…I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grell woke up to a shirt unbuttoned Sebastian holding him. He knew exactly how it came to that. Grell remembered the two of them reliving their lovely time together, including the undressing and cuddling. Though different words were spoken, Sebastian and Grell reenacted it perfectly. Grell sat up and looked at Sebastian, who was wide awake. The light from the window hit Grell's eyes, informing him that it was the morning.

"Sebastian," Grell stared at him. "you need to wake up Ciel, don't you?"

Sebastian at up like Grell. "I suppose so. I just hope he hasn't already awoken, or else I'll be in trouble." Sebastian buttoned up his shirt. Grell stared, almost bidding farewell to Sebastian's muscular chest. Grell continued to watch as Sebastian put his vest and tailcoat on. Then, Sebastian stopped and looked at his bloody glove. It was smeared with Grell's blood from his head, and it was dried by now.

Grell felt the back of his head and looked back at Sebastian. He grabbed something off of the nightstand and walked over to Sebastian.

"Here," Grell said, holding out the gloves Sebastian had left for him two nights before. With a small, forced smile, Grell showed them to Sebastian for him to wear instead of the bloody glove. "you can't walk around London with blood on your gloves."

Sebastian smiled at Grell and lightly pushed the gloves back to him. "No, you keep them. I'll find a spare when I reach the mansion." he then walked over to the window and opened it up. As he hopped onto the window sill, Sebastian turned back to Grell and smiled. "What's the line from Romeo and Juliet? Ah, yes. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Grell smiled back. Sebastian was so romantic sometimes.

Then, Sebastian jumped out of the window and left.

Grell placed the gloves on the nightstand again and walked over to the cupboard. He looked for something to eat, but found only a box of breadcrumbs.

"_Great. Now I have to leave home to eat my breakfast." _Grell thought to himself. He quickly got dressed and combed his hair. While he looked at the bandage in the mirror, Grell decided that he didn't need it anymore and removed it. Then, Grell left to go to a restaurant and eat.

As he sat down at a table in a restaurant and looked at the menu. Human food. All just sophisticated human food. Grell winced at the sight of the "gourmet" food. Sure, Grell loved high-class food, but not at nine o'clock in the morning. Grell soon settled for a fruit pie, which he ate all of. After paying the bill, Grell left.

"Ouch." Grell said. His head began to hurt. Maybe because he was moving it so much? Maybe he had exposed it to too much air? Either way, the pain was just a minor shock as Grell continued to walk around the alleys of London.

Not far afterwards, Grell saw a small box sitting in the corner of an alley. He walked up to it, curious to see what lay within the box. As Grell peered inside, he saw that the box had four small kittens inside. All of them were playing around and jumping on each other. They seemed happy.

Grell smiled and picked the one that was completely white up. The kitten was so small it was able to fit into Grell's hand almost completely. It looked at Grell and purred, rubbing it's tiny head against his thumb. Grell lightly stroked it's back with one finger making it arch up. It looked at Grell with large sparkling eyes.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" Grell spoke sweetly to the kitten. As it purred to him again, Grell smiled even more. "I wonder if shinigami's are allowed to keep pets." Grell said to himself. "…I don't care. I want to keep you!" Grell smiled at the kitten and gently put it in the pocket of his jacket. It fit like a coin in a large bag.

"I wonder if Sebby will enjoy seeing what I've found? He does love cats after all." Grell wondered to himself. That was the first time he had called Sebastian 'Sebby' since the incident with Claude…Grell didn't like it. He had finally come to his senses that Sebastian was better than that. Far better.

Grell passed through a small shopping area and saw a store to buy pet necessities. Grell smiled at the small black collar with a bell on it. Happily, he bought it and put it on the kitten before returning it to his pocket. "I think I'll name you Sebby." Grell talked to the kitten. He had forsaken the name for Sebastian, but he wanted to use a pet name for an actual pet

Grell walked silently through the alleyways and occasionally stroked the kitten's head in his pocket. He made sure that the button on his pocket was fastened each time he removed his hand so the kitten wouldn't fall out.

Grell began to feel light headed after a while. "Oh no. Is it still bleeding?" Grell talked dizzily. He was all alone in an alley. "I'd better get home soon." he said to himself as he walked. He only made it a few more steps before collapsing onto the ground in dizzy-ness. Grell panicked when his eyesight became blurry. He couldn't find his glasses on the ground and was too disoriented to get to his feet and look. At some point, he gave up and his head rested on the ground. He could feel his pocket move slightly, allowing him to know that the kitten was alive. Then, Grell fainted, still lying on the ground.

His head was still bleeding onto the cobblestone path in the alley. The color mixed with Grell's red hair as he lay there. Eventually, even the kitten fell asleep. Grell had been laying there for about two hours before he was found.

"Hm? What's that red thing?" Sebastian said from the rooftop of a large building. He squinted a bit and saw the red glasses not that far from the 'red thing' that lay in an alley. Sebastian's eyes widened. He recognized those glasses. "Grell." Sebastian whispered to himself as he jumped off of the building and onto the ground in the vacant street below it. In a flash, Sebastian ran to the alley where Grell was.

When Sebastian reached Grell, he knelt down and lifted Grell's upper body into his arms. Grell was unconscious, but Sebastian could feel his light breathing. He reached for the red glasses and put them on Grell's face. Then, he lifted Grell into the bridal position and carried him to the Phantomhive estate.

Sebastian quickly took Grell to his own room and lay him down on his bed. He took off Grell's jacket and put it on the foot of the bed. Sebastian cleaned Grell's head wound and bandaged it up to stop the blood. Grell rested for a half an hour more before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Grell spoke quietly, not knowing where he was. The last thing he remembered, he had fainted in an alley. Now, waking up in a soft bed, Grell was confused. Grell sat up and looked around. He finally saw Sebastian, sitting on the bed not far from Grell. He smiled at the crimson shinigami.

"So, you're awake. That's a relief." Sebastian said sweetly.

Grell sighed with relief that he wasn't in some weirdo's room. At least with Sebastian, he was safe.

"How does your head feel?" Sebastian asked.

Grell's hand traveled to the back of his head and felt the bandage that covered his wound. Sebastian had taken care of him, yet again. Grell smiled. "It feels better."

"Good." Sebastian smiled again. "You know you really should avoid going into alleys by yourself. It never seems to work out for you." Sebastian joked around.

Grell giggled a little bit. "But then we won't run into each other as often."

"True." Sebastian replied. Then, both of them heard small 'mews' coming from Grell's jacket. "What was that?"

Grell smiled and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the small white kitten, relieved that the fall in the alley hadn't hurt it. Grell petted it's head lightly and showed it to Sebastian. "I found this in an alley not far from where I fainted."

Sebastian stared at the kitten with loving eyes. It was adorable! "Oh?"

Grell held it out for Sebastian to hold. "Here. He's ever so soft."

Sebastian took the kitten and held it lovingly.

Grell smiled at Sebastian's amusement from the kitten.

"There's a collar on it. I'm guessing you decided to keep it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Grell said as he gently stroked the small head while the kitten was still in Sebastian's hand. "I named it 'Sebby'."

Sebastian looked at Grell and smiled. "I thought I was 'Sebby'."

"I've decided that you are far better than that." Grell smiled.

Sebastian liked that Grell was going to call him by his actual name. It showed that Grell loved Sebastian enough to not call him a pet name. Sebastian smiled and handed the kitten back to Grell, who placed it on the floor to explore it's surroundings.

"Can I ask you something, Sebastian?" Grell said to Sebastian.

"Of course." Sebastian replied.

"…Do you love me?" Grell stared at Sebastian's eyes, waiting for him to answer.

Sebastian's facial expression went blank. He paused for a while. Did he love Grell?

After a few moments of complete silence, Grell frowned. Sebastian hadn't given him an answer yet. He still looked at Sebastian's eyes, but Sebastian looked away. Grell frowned even more.

"…Sebastian?" Grell asked, wanting an answer from the demon. "Do you love me?" he repeated the question in a quieter voice. Grell looked down when he still had no reply from Sebastian. A tear rolled off of his cheek and onto the sheets of the bed. _"It's hopeless." _Grell thought to himself.

Sebastian looked at Grell and saw the tear. He pushed Grell's chin up with his finger and looked deep into his eyes. Sebastian kissed Grell's lips. When he pulled away, Sebastian smiled at Grell. "I love you." Sebastian finally gave Grell the reply.

Grell smiled back and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian held Grell on his back. He pulled Grell even closer to him. "Do you love me?" Sebastian asked.

Grell smiled and replied. "I love you."


End file.
